Lean On Me
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: Continuation of Midnight Angel. It's always good to have a friend to lean on... even if you've secretly loved them for a long time. Oneshot. Shonen-Ai.


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or Duel Academy. Nor do I own the characters of SFG or the song that inspired this oneshot "Lean On Me" by Mitchel Musso. This is Shonen-Ai. That means BoyxBoy. (Surprising, coming from me, isn't it?) Please R&R!

**Lean On Me**

"We're… dating."

Cameron and Matt both sat there, blank expressions on their faces. Alanna and Jason both had their eyes go wide in the sheer shock of the news. Sheepishly, Kata gave her friends a smile while Tyler looked down guilty. She loved Kata and everything but there was still the fact about Cameron…

"Congrats." Cameron looked up with his big brown eyes and smiled. "I'm happy for you guys."

Tyler blinked. "You are?"

Cameron smiled at her, "'Course."

"Thanks…" Kata said quietly, before taking Tyler's hand in her own. "Come on, Ty, let's go and see if Professor Rhodes needs any help. I hear his sister, Alexis, is visiting and she's not too happy about how he let Cameron get into the coffee again…"

Cameron twitched, "Not my fault! Caffeine is my friend!"

Matt laughed, though his heart was telling him to cry. Tyler and Kata took one last look at Cameron and Matt before heading into the kitchen area of the Slifer Dorms, hearing the voice of Alexis Rhodes, scolding her older brother, coming from it.

"You okay?" Alanna asked in a low voice, placing a hand on Cameron's shoulder. "I knew how much you liked Imoto-chan and everything…"

"I'm fine." Cameron said with a smile. "Ty and Kata love each other. As long as she's happy, even if she doesn't return my feelings, I'm happy."

Alanna let out an "Aw!" and ruffled his hair, "You are so cute!!"

Matt grinned, "Better watch out, Jason. You may be gettin' some competition for little Miss Tremaine here."

Jason growled one word.

"Mine."

"Hey, Matt, come upstairs with me." Cameron suggested suddenly.

"Oh. Okay."

The brunette followed the blonde outside of the cafeteria and up the metal stairs into their dorm. Cameron paused at the doorway and smiled, chuckling softly.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Can't believe we didn't see this earlier. Look here." Cameron pointed at two sets of initials carved into the frame. "J.Y plus S.T equals BFF. Now which two pro-duelists do we know of with those initials?"

Matt's hazel eyes widened slightly, "Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale?"

"WHO SAID SYRUS?!" Tyler shrieked from down below.

Both boys sweatdropped, "She's bi." Cameron muttered. "Her obsession with blue-boy is still there."

Matt chuckled and said, "Poor Kata."

"Anyways, this is awesome! We're living in the old dorm of Jaden and Syrus!" Cameron exclaimed.

"SYRUS!?" Tyler screamed again, fangirl squealing. "WHERE?!"

Facepalmage.

Closing the door, the two boys sat down on the bunk, leaning against the wall, and watching the afternoon sun shining in through the window.

"Cam, what on Earth did you see in her?" Matt sighed suddenly.

"Whatever you saw in Kata…" Cameron grumbled.

Matt placed his palm over his heart, "This is why I don't believe in love. Love leads to weaknesses and weaknesses can be exploited. Heartbreak is a weakness, therefore heartbreak can be exploited."

Cameron bit his lower lip, "But love is what keeps most of us going on. Our friends love us all the same. There are different types of love, Matthew. Don't you love your friends?"

Blinking, the boy-genius thought about that, "Yeah… I do love my friends. Hell, you saved my life in 5th grade, Cam. You were there for me and have been here for me through everything. I've been protecting you from your curse… I accidentally cloned you but we got a great friend out of it. Carmen is perfectly happy existing. Even Daniel's nutso cousin Syrin is happy because of our friendship. She got a girlfriend out of the deal… who in a sense is your female self… and in a sense is really hott…"

Cameron paused, "Dude, you just said _I'm_ hott…"

Matt blushed faintly, "D-Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did. Too."

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO-"

"Fine I did!" Matt admitted before looking away.

Cameron blinked and felt his face warming.

_He's really hurt over this…_Cameron realized. _Maybe I could…_

"It'll be okay, Matt!" Cameron suddenly hugged Matt from behind, causing the brunette to blush intensely, and the dark blonde to close his eyes and grin. "We're not out of the game yet! Now what does Jaden always say whenever things look bad?"

"Get your game on?" Matt took a swing at it.

"Close." Cameron laughed, tightening the hug. He sighed and said, "I'm glad we're close, Matthew. So very close…"

Matt shifted in Cameron's embrace and hugged him back. The tears he tried locking away from reality came slipping rapidly down his face. Cameron realized his friend was crying silently and frowned. Very slowly, Cameron rubbed Matt's back, comforting him.

"She's happy… that's what matters…" Cameron whispered.

"I know… but it still hurts…" Matt choked out.

He sighed and said, "It's going to for awhile… But you can lean on me if you need too… Matthew, we need to move on."

Matt nodded in agreement and tried stopping his tears. Cameron pulled out of the embrace and brushed the tears away. Matt's eyes locked on Cameron's.

Cold hazel meeting warm dark brown.

Cameron blushed a bit and said, "Want me to tell you a secret to make you feel better?"

Matt sniffled, "Huh? A secret?" He repeated. "But we never keep secrets…"

"Well… there's one I've kept from everyone… including myself…" Cameron's eyes shifted away from Matt's, his blush darkening from the light pink to a pale red.

"So why on Earth would you tell me if you've kept it from the entire world?" Matt dared to ask.

Lowering his head, the warm puppy-dog brown eyes were shielded by shaggy dark blonde bangs. The blush had darkened even more as the courage to reveal his deepest, darkest secret started to swell up inside. Matt reached over and placed his hand over Cameron's slowly, trying to ease his friend's nervousness.

"Because the secret concerns you…" Cameron finally whispered. "Matt…. I…"

"Cameron…"

Cameron looked away and started talking to the wall.

"Matthew, I've had a crush on you for going on four years now! I'm really bi-sexual and I tried diverting my feelings for you towards Tyler! She was a distraction to stop myself from making the biggest mistake of my godforsaken life! I don't want to lose you because I can't help myself!"

Matt was speechless.

Cameron began to shake slightly as he covered his face with one hand, "Matthew, please don't hate me for this!"

"C-Cameron…" Matt choked out. "I… don't hate… you…"

"Y-You don't?" Cameron looked up quickly.

Matt shook his head, "I don't… I just… didn't know…"

Cameron started to fidget, "Well, I tried really hard for no one to know…"

"You did a good job then." Matt felt his cheeks burning even more than Cameron's were. "Um… so you like me?"

Cameron gave a silent nod.

"Wow… um…" Matt diverted his gaze away. _Damn, that was a curveball that totally just threw me off balance! What am I supposed to do? Hell, I do definitely like Cameron, but like him I've tried hiding it…_He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Turning sideways, Matt saw Cameron curiously watching him, and Matt let his courage take over. "Cameron."

"Hm?"

The blonde full-body blushed when Matt grabbed the hand he had his over, and leaned in, kissing him fully on the mouth. With his eyes wide, Cameron collapsed backwards when Matt ended the kiss.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He cried from the floor.

"Cameron, I've had a crush on you too and I'm also bi-sexual!" Matt exclaimed in confession in one breath.

His response: O.O

Blushing again, Matt cringed slightly as Cameron pulled himself off the floor. Cameron was silent as he sat down in front of Matt, who shrank back against the wall some, thinking he had done something wrong by confessing.

Cameron gave him a cheerful grin, "Wanna make-out?"

Matt collapsed, "WHAT IN THE HELL!?"

"Gotcha!" laughed Cameron, winking.

Matt let out a mushroom breath of relief as he leaned back against the wall. He blinked and blushed when Cameron suddenly was hugging him tightly.

"Will you please be my boyfriend, Matt?" Cameron whispered.

Matt sighed and sweatdropped, "Most pathetic way of asking me, mind you, but yeah."

Cameron pouted cutely, "Not my fault. You're lucky I even got the courage to ask you that."

"I know." Matt gave him a wicked grin. He leaned in a kissed Cameron again, "And to answer your other question, yeah."

"Yeah, what?" the blonde looked confused.

Matt smirked before cupping Cameron's face and locking their mouths together, his tongue breaking past Cameron's barrier, and deep kissing him. Cameron's eyes widened and his face turned an ultimate shade of scarlet. Matt pulled away after a few minutes, a thin trail of saliva between the two.

"What do you think?" Matt asked with a cheesy grin.

Slightly dazed, Cameron found himself speechless.

Matt wrapped an arm around Cameron and pulled him close, hugging him affectionately, and smiling.

"You're so cute, Cam." Matt laughed.

Cameron simply blushed and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Oh… my… lord…"

Both boys were shocked to see Tyler and Kata standing in the doorway, both having wide eyes, and Syrin and Carmen behind them, both having nosebleeds along with Daniel. Both boys turned blood red and instantly panicked, diving behind the desk and bed, trying to get the stares off of them.

"SO FREAKIN' CUTE!!" Tyler, Kata, Syrin, Carmen, and even Daniel shrieked.

"SHUT UP!!" cried Matt and Cameron in embarrassment.

Tyler looked from Kata to Matt and Cameron before fainting backwards, a smile of happiness on her face.

"Please tell me this is yuri and yaoi paradise…"

**The End**

A/N: This is the continuation of Midnight Angel, if you didn't get it. I felt bad for the guys since Ty and Kata got together so I wrote a Shonen-Ai… mainly 'cause an actual yaoi fic would have me traumatized. Please R&R!

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
